Gracie
by sethummerfan
Summary: A oneshot inspired by a ben folds song. Seth and Summer are married with one child. A nice bit of fluff to get you through the day!


**A/N Ok so here is my second attempt at a fanfic. I was not even going to write another one but I loved the response from "an alternative beginning" so much that I had to do another one.**

Seth got out of his car and walked towards his front door. After a long hard day at Cohen Comics he could not wait to get home to kick back and relax with his wife and daughter.

When he got inside he dropped his stuff and made his way to the living room where he could hear voices. When he reached the doorway he did not say anything for a few moments he just watched the scene in front of him.

Summer and Gracie were sitting on the living room floor engrossed in a game of Barbies. Seth couldn't help but let out a little smile. His two favourite girls looked so adorable. Gracie said something silly and Seth left out a laugh making his presence known in the room. Summer and Gracie looked up in surprise and when the smaller one of the two realised who it was she immediately got to her feet and took off in a sprint towards Seth.

"Daaaaaaaaaady" Seth caught Gracie before she tripped and took her up in his arms.

"So how's Daddy's little girl today?"

"Fantabulous me and mommy went shopping and bought lots of cool stuff today"

Seth laughed at his three year olds enthusiasm. She definitely was her mother's daughter.

Summer walked up to the two and planted a short but sweet kiss on Seth's lips.

"Hey baby, How was work?"

"Same old, same old, I'm so glad its Friday" Seth replied putting his arm around Summers waist and leading her to the couch with Gracie still in his arms.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Seth and Summer got married the year after college finished up and a year later Gracie arrived. People thought that they should have waited longer to start their family but they were happy that they did. They had never been happier and their married life had been relatively drama free which was an achievement in Newport. Of course they bickered but they wouldn't be Seth and Summer if they didn't it was what they did. Seth set up his own comic book company and atomic county was really successful. His life could not be more perfect he had the kid, the house and the job and of course Summer - he could not ask for anything more.

Seth settled into the couch with his arm around Summer and he turned on the TV. He did not pay any attention to what was on he was to busy watching Gracie play with Princess Sparkle and Captain Oats. He soothingly stroked Summers hair as she was relaxing in his arms. He still could not get over how alike Summer and Gracie were they had the same deep brown eyes and chocolate brown hair and even a the tender age of three Gracie was as fashion conscious as her mother but at least she didn't have the rage black outs. He also noticed bits of himself in her sometimes and much to Summers dismay he had even managed to instil his love of comic books to her. Although she only liked them for the pictures, after all she was only three and was not able to read.

Seth and Summer were nearly asleep on the couch when they were interrupted by the phone ringing.

"I'll get it" Summer pulled herself off Seth and made her way to the phone.

"Hello...oh hey Taylor…sure what's up…I will be over in a little bit…ok see ya" Summer hung up the phone and made her way back to the couch.

"That was Taylor she wants me to go over their and help her with something for the wedding. She probably has another change to make to the dress"

Taylor and Ryan were getting married and since Summer majored in fashion she was helping her design her wedding dress. Before Gracie was born she used to design all the time but she wanted to be at home when Gracie was growing up so she put her plans on hold to start her own business until Gracie started school.

"Oh ok I will stay here and mind Gracie while you have fun"

"I am sure it will be a laugh and a half it is Taylor after all. I swear she gets crazier with each passing day"

"I am sorry I am missing it" Seth said sarcastically.

"Well its not like you were invited anyway"

"Ouch that hurt Sum" Seth pouted pathetically

"Get over yourself you big baby you have got to put our baby to bed"

"And what will I get in return?"

Summer straddled Seth and whispered seductively in his ear "You get me when I get back!"

"How bout we put Gracie to bed now and you skip Taylor's" Seth replied while kissing her neck.

"Nice try but no, I gotta go and no more of that in front of Gracie." Summer got up leaving a disappointed Seth.

Summer bent down to Gracie and kissed her on the cheek " I have got to go to Aunty Taylor's house for a little while. Will you be a good girl for Daddy?"

"Yup" Gracie smiled up at Summer and gave her a hug " Bye Mommy"

"Okay I am off then, Seth make sure she is in bed by eight and could you get started on dinner if you get a chance"

"Sure now go everything will be perfect here go save Taylor from herself"

"Thanks babe" Summer gave Seth one last kiss and made her way out the front door.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay kiddo what do you want to do now?" Seth sat on the floor next to his daughter and waited for her reply.

"Barbies" Gracie gestured at the mess of dolls on the floor.

"Nope daddy doesn't like Barbies that's Mommy's game to play with you. How bout you help me colour in some comics"

"Okay. Can I colour one of mommy?" Seth nodded and Gracie got up and tried to pull her dad to his office.

When they were both in a standing position Gracie took off in a sprint. "Race you there!"

Seth pretend not to be able to catch up to amuse Gracie even tough he could have easily caught her since his legs were at least three times the length of hers.

Seth finally caught up to Gracie when she got to his office and he gently grabbed her and started to tickle her. Of course this caused an uncontrollable fit of giggles.

Seth loved making Gracie laugh as much as he loved making Summer laugh. He also loved the times like these that he spent alone with his daughter. He felt like Gracie shared a part of him that no one else did. He was amazed everyday that his and Summer's love had created someone so beautiful.

After a couple of minutes rolling on the floor laughing Gracie had finally calmed down and was now sitting on Seth's lap at his desk.

"So which picture do you want to colour?"

"Little miss vixen"

Seth opened his drawer and took out a piece of paper with a child friendly little miss vixen drawn on it. When Gracie first started to take an interest in atomic county Seth decided that the original Little miss vixen was not wearing enough clothes to be suitable for a three year old to be drawing so he drew a more toned down version with more clothes and less cleavage. The drawing also looked even more like Summer than the original drawings. After four years of marriage Seth knew every single little detail of Summers appearance he could even draw an exact replica with his eyes closed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The time quickly passed as the two Cohens were drawing and before they knew it, it was 7.30.

"Okay kid, Time for bed we can finish this tomorrow"

"Five more minutes" Gracie looked up at Seth trying out her newly discovered puppy dog eyes look that she found worked wonders with her mother when she wanted something.

"Nice try baby, but they are not going to work on me, save them for your mother. Now time for bed," Gracie pouted. Seth laughed at the resemblance between her and Summer.

Seth got off his chair with Gracie in his arms and made his way up the stairs to her bedroom. He quickly changed her into her pyjamas and they were now sitting on the big rocking chair in the corner of Gracie's room.

"Will you tell me a story please Daddy"

"What story do you want?"

"One with you and mommy"

"Again…are you not sick of these stories how about a story from your new book"

"No" Seth could tell Gracie was tired and was going to get cranky so he decided just to do what she asked and he told her about how he and Summer got together. Of course he added in a few fairies and other magical creatures to spice it up a bit. It was hard to keep a three year olds attention without the use of imagination.

Seth felt Gracie falling asleep in his arms and he tried to stand up to put her into bed but he got a loud moan.

"Not sleepy time yet daddy"

"Oh yes it is my dear I don't want a cranky you tomorrow on my day off"

"Play our song first"

"Alright but then its sleepy time"

Seth reached to the CD player on the dresser and pressed play. He settled back into the chair and gently whispered along with the song with Gracie relaxing once again in his arms.

_You can't fool me, I saw you when you came out _

_You've got your momma's taste but you got my mouth _

_You will always have a part of me _

_Nobody else is ever going to see_

_Gracie girl_

_With your cards to your chest walkin' on your toes _

_What you got in the box only Gracie knows _

_And I would never try to make you be _

_Anything you didn't really want to be _

_Gracie girl_

_Life flies by in seconds _

_You're not a baby Gracie, you're my friend _

_You'll be a lady soon but until then_

_You gotta do what I say _

_You nodded off in my arms watching TV_

_I won't move you an inch even though my arms asleep_

_One day you're gonna want to go _

_I hope we taught you everything you need to know _

_Gracie girl_

_There will always be a part of me _

_Nobody else's ever gonna see but you and me_

_My little Girl_

_My Gracie girl_

As the song was nearing the end Summer was just about to walk into the room, but she stopped herself when she saw the two most important people in her life sitting on the chair in the corner looking so adorable. Seth had his eyes closed and was humming the tune of the song to a sleeping Gracie. She had to put a hand to her mouth to stop the "Aw" that was about to escape.

After a few moments she walked over to the corner and gently lifted Gracie off Seth and into her bed. Then she went back and sat down on Seth's lap. He snaked his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Hey" Seth whispered gently in Summers ear.

"Hey" They sat in silence for a few moments watching Gracie sleep before Summer pulled herself off Seth, took his hand and led him quietly out of the room down to the living room.

"Did you have a good time at Taylor's" Seth asked as he lay down on the couch and pulled Summer on top of him.

"Uh huh, the best!!" Summer replied sarcastically.

" I missed you" Seth leant up and kissed Summer sweetly.

Summer smiled at his cuteness "I missed you too but at least you probably had fun with Gracie"

"I would have been more fun if you were there"

"No, its good for you two to spend time alone together. You two looked so cute in the rocker"

"Don't I always look cute" Seth asked while stroking Summer's hair mindlessly

"You are so full of yourself Cohen"

"You love it really"

"No I love you"

"Now who's the cheesy one?" Seth received a death glare from Summer and decided to take back what he just said.

"I love you too" and to show that he really meant it he kissed her passionately.

When they finally had to break for air Seth was first to break the silence. "Now about what you said earlier about me getting you in return for minding Gracie…" Seth smiled cheekily. Summer smirked at his subtlety.

"Firstly you should not have to be rewarded for taking care of your own daughter and secondly…" Summer go up off the couch quickly "you have got to catch me first!" Summer laughed and took off towards the bedroom and once it registered with Seth what she had just said, he was a up the stairs after her as quick as lightning.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed reading the story I am aware that it is so cheesy but I suck at writing drama! Writing fluff is comfort for my weary soul and I need a lot of comfort as I am still in denial about "the break up" and now to twist the knife a little more THE OC IS ENDING. Nooooooooooo. You guys need to give me lots of reviews to cheer me up they really do make me happy.**

**The song is Gracie by Ben Folds- if you haven't heard it you should. It is such a cute song.**

**xoxo**


End file.
